


Two atoms in a molecule

by Savveth



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: (they don’t know it yet but yk), Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Akaashi is a simp, Bokuto Koutarou Has ADHD, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I do it for the girls and the gays that’s it, I’ll update tags as i go, M/M, No Angst, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Pre-Slash, Science references, Self-Indulgent, Study Date, Tutoring, akaashi is a gay mf, but it’s ok they figure it out, dumb humor, ft. Bokuto’s horrendous grades, the chapters p much just get longer the more i post, theres like 2 swear words, yea I’m projecting shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savveth/pseuds/Savveth
Summary: Bokuto was intelligent, in his own way. Akaashi knew that. He may be dense and goofy often, but he had strengths and was much more than an un-reliable and moody idiot. And if anyone didn’t see him that way, they were obviously a fool.But despite all these complete truths, Bokuto was still horrendous at schoolwork.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 11





	1. Test scores

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is OOC yo my favs are seijoh so i dont pay much attention to the others so im honestly just projecting at this point

Akaashi has always liked science and arithmetic. He had what some would call a privilege- the privilege of being able to glance at typically left-brain centered schoolwork and be able to think: “ah, that makes sense.” 

He also happened to be gifted in literature and history as well. Reading had always been a simple pastime, and he found history interesting and easy to follow, if you payed enough attention. 

But Akaashi’s interest mostly stayed in science- It was simply so fascinating to know how the world around him truly worked. 

But as for Bokuto.... well, not so much. 

Bokuto was intelligent, in his own way. Akaashi knew that. He may be dense and goofy often, but he had strengths and was much more than an un-reliable and moody idiot. And if anyone didn’t see him that way, they were obviously a fool. 

But despite all these complete truths, Bokuto was still horrendous at schoolwork.

Which brought Akaashi to his current predicament. 

“Akaagshhiiii!” Bokuto wails, the measly paper crumpling in his grip.

Akaashi inhales deeply, before letting out the breath slowly. 

“Bokuto-san...” 

“I really tried this time, i promise!”

“..Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto finally snaps his gaze to his underclassman, eyes still widened in despair. 

He obviously wants to reply further, but noticing Akaashi’s piercing stare, he decided to stay quiet. 

“So. Your grades have..” Akaashi trailed off, trying to go against his usual deadpan and dry manner. “Dropped. I’m sure you’re aware of the consequences of what could happen if that isn’t fixed as soon as possible.”

Bokuto wilts visibly, looking like a kicked puppy. “I know, ‘kaashi. I won’t get to go to the training camp...” 

Akaashi nodded, relived he at least knew what was coming if he didn’t change his performance. 

“Yes. And that would be a problem, however-“ Bokuto’s head turns to Akaashi’s direction once again- “Coach Yamiji spoke to me, and we figured out a way you might be able to join us for the training camp.” 

“EEH?! Really?!”

Akaashi fiddles with his fingers. “Yes, however, it requires your effort as well.”

Bokuto’s grin brightened by about ten gigawatts. “We’ll of course I can do that, Agkhhashi! I am the best, after all!” 

Akaashi nodded, turning towards the gym door. “Good. We’ll begin our study session tomorrow.” 

“Yeah! Sounds great! Whatever lets me go to the trai-“ Bokuto pauses, stopping just before exiting the gym. 

Then his eyes widen comically. “STUDY SESSION?!” He shrieks.

“Bokuto! Quiet down!” Konoha shouts from inside the changing room. 

Bokuto doesn’t reply, instead taking the choice of bounding after his underclassman. 

Akaashi decides to ignore Bokuto’s blubbering.

“BUT! ‘Kaashi! You KNOW I hate studying!”

“I do.” Is what he settles on. 

“Then why would you do this to me?!” 

“Listen, Bokuto-san. I know it’s hard for you, but we can do this together. I’m not going to leave you behind with a book and expect you to be able to do everything without help.”

Akaashi turns his head over to his upperclassman. “I’ve been working on some alternative ways to get you to understand the material and help motivate you. But I can’t do this without your cooperation.” 

Bokuto falls silent, before nodding and looking back up at Akaashi. “‘Kay. I trust you- we can do this together!”

The younger lets himself smile faintly. “Thank you, Bokuto-san. I will do my best.” 

They continue to walk to the train station, Bokuto filling the crisp fall air with mindless chatter. 

Akaashi occasionally replied, leaving Bokuto beaming. 

They simply worked that way. 

Maybe opposites really do attract outside of electro-magnetic fields.


	2. Study date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto plops down on his bed as soon as they arrive in his room. Akaashi simply walks in and sits by his feet. 
> 
> The room is.. well.. Bokuto-ish.   
> It’s what he expected yet completely different, in a way.

They both keep their word. After school and practice, Bokuto walks with Akaashi to his house, a skip in his steps. 

They’re in the suburbs of toyko, which were always bustling with noise, people, cars, bikes, you name it. It fits him, somehow. It doesn’t have the same overwhelming atmosphere of urban Tokyo. 

It’s easy to get lost in, there’s too much noise, and far too many people. Akaashi doesn’t hate it, it’s just a bit too much. But Akaashi could get used to this.

They finally arrive at the foot of a warm-looking house. It looked a bit on the wealthy side, but still managed to look homey nonetheless. It probably has something to do with the potted plants placed around at random, or soft pink bicycle standing off the the side of one of the walls.

_Interesting._

“Do you have any siblings, Bokuto-san?

“Heh? How’d you know, ‘Kaashi? Did I mention ‘em?”

“No.” Akaashi replied, continuing to walk to the little porch with his upperclassman. “I just saw the pink bicycle over there, and assumed you must have a sister.”

Bokuto glanced over to the bike, pulling out a set of keys.

“Yeah! I have two older sisters! Mitsuki lives in her own apartment with her boyfriend, but Tomoko still lives here.” He grinned. The pair walk inside Bokuto’s house, pulling off their shoes. “Plus the bike is mine!”

Akaashi blinks, not expecting that.

“Ah, alright.” Is all he replies before Bokuto grabs him by the arm and pulls him up the stairs. Bokuto plops down on his bed as soon as they arrive in his room.

Akaashi simply walks in and sits by his feet. The room is.. well.. Bokuto-ish. It’s what he expected yet completely different, in a way. 

He has his bed in the corner of his room, and a big sliding glass door leading to the balcony he noticed earlier. He can see a volleyball right next to it. The decoration is chaotic but Akaashi decides that he likes it anyway. 

The duvet covers on his bed are bright, rainbow-colored, and have constellations on then. There are volleyball posters taped randomly onto the wall, and he thinks he can see a photobooth strip featuring both Bokuto and Kuroo.

On the left wall, there stands a big bookshelf filled to the max with what seem to be old young adult books, Pokémon and anime fugurines, and the occasional stuffed animal. Akaashi looks to Bokuto, who is now playing with the soft fur of a douglas snowy owl plushie.

_Cute_. Whispers a traitorous part of Akaashi. _Be quiet,_ The rest of him replies.

“Bokuto-san, I think it would be best if we started studying now.” The older boy sighs.

“Okay, ‘kaashi.”

“It won’t be that bad. Come, let’s sit.”

Akaashi gestures for Bokuto to come sit beside him at the small floor-folding table. “We’ll start with math, since it’s the subject you seem to be struggling in the most.”

After a few minutes of studying, with the occasional question answered by Akaashi, he now understands why Bokuto can’t seem to grasp the material. He gets distracted much too easily. Akaashi would be explaining a concept or equation to him, and his eyes would start to dart around the room. He was somewhat paying attention, Akaashi could tell, but it was hard for him to truly ingest the information with his hyperactivity.

“Bokuto-san.”

“...huh? Yeah?” Bokuto snaps out if the dazed look he was staring into his textbook.

“You’re not paying attention.” Bokuto sighed, looking dejected.

“I know, m’sorry. I’m trying, I really am! It’s just so hard to focus... I can’t help it.”

“Hm. Alright, here’s what we’ll do. First, let’s take a small break and maybe get some water or a snack. You’re frustrated, and to be able to reach full potential you need to be able to calm down.”

Bokuto blinks, starting to look less deflated. “Uhm, okay!”

“Then, we can slowly work through the things you don’t understand. If you have any questions about how things work, just ask, okay?”

“Gotcha!” Bokuto grinned. “Hey, actually, Tomoko really loves potato chips! C’mon, let’s get some!”

“Those aren’t heal-“ Akaashi stopped. Bokuto was just starting to feel better, so it would be unfortunate if he went back into emo-mode again. “Just this once, I guess.”

Bokuto gave another blinding beam. He followed him as he raced down the stairs.

“Bokuto-san, please try not to trip and fall down the stairs.”

“I’m fine!” Akaashi rolled his eyes, albeit a bit fondly. By the time Akaashi was done walking down, Bokuto already had the cupboard open, staring intensely at the multiple bags stored inside.

“What kinds do you have?” Bokuto grabbed two, turning around to where Akaashi stood in the doorway.

“Tako chips or calbee chips?” He demanded, thrusting both snack-wielded hands towards him.

_How domestic_. Something deep down murmurs, once again. _Dont_. He thinks back at it. _I can’t afford to get my hopes up._

He suddenly realizes he hasn’t said anything for at least twenty seconds and quickly replies; “I’ve never tried octopus-flavored chips, so we can have the Tako chips. If you’d like, that is.”

“Sounds good, Ahkaagsshi!” Taking a break was a good idea. Bokuto was much less frustrated, and feeling energized after drinking some water and snacking down on the chips. The two are sitting at the dining room table, because Bokuto insisted that he didn’t want to get crumbs all over his bedsheets, because his mom lectures him about it every time.

“Bokuto-san, when will your parents be home?” Bokuto looks up from fumbling with the chip bag.

“Huh? Oh! Well, Momma should be home soon, but dad works late. I think Tomoko Is at her friend’s house?”

Akaashi nods. “Will they mind that you’ve brought a friend over?”

Bokuto’s grin widens at the word ‘friend’. “Nah! I’m a bajillion percent sure they’ll love ya.”

“Oh- Erm, thank you.”

“‘S no problem, ‘Kaashi!”

Akaashi nods appreciatively. “Okay, we’re going to try studying again.”

Bokuto breathes in deeply. “Okay, I can do this!” Akaashi lets a ghost of a smile slip onto his face.

“Yeah, Let’s go.”

———

“Protons? Those are the.. uh.. positive ones right?”

“That’s correct, Bokuto-san.”

They’re back inside bokuto’s room again. Akaashi had gotten Bokuto to finish all his math and history homework for the day, but he still needed to finish some old science assignments. Bokuto grins, feeling confident.

“Ha! Of course I was right! An’ the Neutrons ore the negative ones right? Oh, and the Electrons have’ta be neutral, ‘cause that’s what’s left!”

Akaashi shakes his head. “Close, but not quite. You mixed them up, but other than that, you’re right.”

Bokuto’s nose scrunches up. “Whaaah? Ahhkaaaashi- that doesn’t make any sense! The names just don’t feel like that!”

“What?”

“Y’know! Like- electron feels like a super plain, unflavored version of both of them! Plus neutron has ‘N’- like for no!”

Akaashi squints, not sure if he’s hearing any of this correctly.

“C’mon, it makes sense!”

“That’s not how it works, Bokuto-san.” He sighs, getting back to his homework. Bokuto grumbles and turns back to his own work, moodily picking up the pencil and scrawling down the new information.

“It DOES make sense.” He glowered down at the paper.

“..Maybe. But Neutron has half the word ‘neutral’ in it.”

Bokuto stops writing, opting to stare blankly at the paper.

“Oh.”

Akaashi huffs with mirth, before hearing the muffled sound of a door opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we meet the family next?? What will they be like i wonder 🤨🤨


	3. Meet the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's sisters. Yea that's all.

The younger blinks. “Ah, Bokuto-san? “

“Oh! That’s probably Mom.” 

Akaashi nods. “Should we tell her I’m here?”

“Oh yeah... good thinkin’, ‘kaashi!” 

Akaashi stands up, walking towards the open door. Bokuto follows. He walks into the hallway, which can be seen from downstairs.

A stout and shorter woman is standing in the entranceway, taking off a lilac purple coat. Her knee-length skirt swishes as she turns to look up at Akaashi.

The resemblance between her and her son are undeniable. They both have the same wide eyes, although hers are a dark brown. They both have the same strange grayish streaks in their hair. 

Akaashi thinks she’s beautiful. 

Or maybe that’s a projection of how he sees her son. 

“Well, you’re definitely new!” She chuckles, not unkindly. 

“Oh, erm-“

“That’s Aggkashi!” Bokuto exclaims, finally poking his head out from the doorway of his room.

“Akaashi, actually.” He corrects.

Bokuto’s mother grins. “Well, Akaashi-kun, will you be staying for dinner?” 

The youngest hesitates. “Oh.. well, I don’t want to intrude...”

“Oh, how sweet. Don’t worry dear, it would be my pleasure to meet the boy my son’s been gushing about for so long!” 

Bokuto flushes slightly. “Ma! That’s embarrassing!”

He talks about me? 

She walks to the foot of the stairs, where the two boys had been inching toward. “Call me Ayaka-san, Akaashi-kun.”

Akaashi was surprised by how friendly and open she was, but to be fair, this was Bokuto’s mother, it would only make sense that he adopted some personality traits from her. 

“Of course, Akyaka-san.” He bows slightly out of instinctual respect. 

“Oh, he’s so polite, too!” She turns to her son. “Koutauro, bring this boy around more! He’ll be a good influence on you.” 

“Mama! He’s my underclassman!” Bokuto whines, tugging gently on her periwinkle sleeve. 

She giggles and pats his bicep. “Tomoko called- she’s with Mitsuki. they should both be over soon for dinner as well!”

“Ah! Really?! Akaashi! Didja hear? You’re gonna meet my sisters!”

“I’m standing right beside you, Bokuto-san.”

“Oops- right.” He says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. 

“But, it is still exciting. Do they also look similar to you?” Akaashi inquires, not wanting Bokuto to feel rejected. 

“A little bit, yeah! Tomoko has more of Pop’s features, but they still look pretty close!”

“That’s nice, Bokuto-san.” And Akaashi meant it. “We can stop studying now, since you’ve finished most of it. We can go over the rest another day.” 

“Woo!” Bokuto shouts. 

“Koutauro!” Ayaka calls from the kitchen, “I’m glad you’re excited, but quiet down! The entire neighborhood can hear you at this point.” She chuckles, turning on the stove.

“Oops! Sorry Ma!” He whisper-shouts back at her. Satisfied with his own apology, he turns to his underclassman. “Hey, let’s sit in the living room and wait for everyone!”

Akaashi nods, and meekly follows Bokuto into the room. 

It’s definitely western-styled. Akaashi thinks as he sat down on the L-shaped couch. Nice, though. 

He glances around the room, spotting lots of framed artwork, tasteful decorative pillows, and wooden bookshelves. 

“It’s definitely not traditional, hah!” Bokuto exclaims. “I still like it though. Dad really likes American furnishing and decorations n’ stuff.”

“I see,” Akaashi murmurs, feeling the soft plush red blanket tucked onto the couch cushions.   
He felt the vibrant fibers for a bit, before silently relaxing into the comfortable sofa. Oh, he could definitely get used to this. 

Bokuto awkwardly pats his thighs in a random pattern- which was weird, considering Bokuto didn’t do awkward- But Akaashi turns his head to the older’s direction despite his slight confusion. 

“So.... do you wanna know about the drawings over there?” 

He looks back over to the drawings, before nodding. “Sure. Did you or your siblings draw them?”

Bokuto’s face splits into a grin. “Yeah! Tomoko-nee is actually really good at art! She’s like- totally the best!”

“Is that so?”

“Yep! She actually draws digitally- like on this little thing-a-majig!” He hesitates, racking his brain for a moment. “Hold on... I think it’s called a... a... uhmm.”

“Hm...”

Akaashi also thinks for a bit, before inputting; “A drawing tablet, maybe?”

“Yeah! You’re so smart, Aghkaashi!” He exclaims, scooting closer to his kouhai. 

“She draws these totally awesome dragons and creatures all the time!” Bokuto Rambles excitedly.

“Very cool, Bokuto-san. Do you think she’ll show me any?” 

“Huh.. maybe? She’s kinda shy about it, but I’m sure she’ll like ya enough!”

Akaashi nods again, fiddling with his fingers. He’s not really sure what else to say, and waits for Bokuto to take initiative and rattle off again. 

He does, thankfully. 

“Do you wanna know why my hair’s like this?” He asks.

Akaashi blinks. “I actually have been wondering if you dyed it, but your mother also has the streaks..” 

“Yeah! My mom actually has uh... Poliosis- me n’ Mitsuki got it too.”

Akaashi cocks his head. He’s pretty knowledgeable on most subjects, but he’s never heard of this particular condition before.

“It doesn’t hurt you.. does it?”

“Eeh?! No, Akaashi, of course not!”

“Oh, that’s good, then.”

“Mhm! It’s kinda like the skin condition, vitiligo, but it pretty much only affects places you have hair.”

He hesitates for a second, as if double-checking that mentally. “Actually? It does affect your skin a tiny bit!”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto leans in closely. Akaashi isn’t sure if he’s still breathing.

Shiiiiiiiiiiit, he’s really close. 

Wait, no, he’s trying to show you something.   
Don’t make it weird. Akaashi mentally scolds himself, forcing his eyes away from Bokuto’s lower face. 

Oh. Wow. 

Bokuto was right. It wasn’t very noticeable, but once you saw it from up close, you could see the slight change in shade. A few eyelashes of his were white, and where half his eyebrow is silver, there’s a slight patch of pale skin. 

Oh. Akaashi’s brain helpfully supplied for the second time. It’s actually very... pretty. 

“Aw jeez, thanks Akaashi.” Bokuto chuckles bashfully, scratching the back of his head.

Ah, didn’t mean to say that out loud. How embarrassing.

Akaashi played it off coolly, fighting a slight flush. “It’s no problem Bokuto-san, I’m just stating things as I see them.” 

Bokuto giggles and continues his train of thought. “Because Tomoko looks more like dad, she doesn’t have the streaks- she’s just got black hair- although she dyes it super awesome colors!”

“Interesting. How many?”

Bokuto racks his brain. “Huh... well, I think the first color ever was this purplish color when I was twelve, so she.. was fourteen!”

Bokuto nods, shifting his weight on the couch. “Yeah, that was my favorite! She usually keeps them in for two or three months before changin’ it. She’s had red, purple, green, and a few shades of blue, I think!” 

Akaashi smiles lightly and nods. It’s easy to have a conversation with Bokuto, no matter who you might be. He has so many topics he could talk about, and no matter how boring, if it interested him, he could probably make a five-hour-long conversation starting with it. He does drift from topic to topic, but it’s a nice conversation nonetheless. 

Akaashi always did his best to listen to what he was saying. Sometimes he zoned out, staring at a certain part of his face, but always managed to snap out of it. 

His upperclassman did talk a lot, but it would be rude to not listen to what he was saying. Besides, if Bokuto was happy rambling off, Akaashi was happy to listen. 

It was strange how different they were- it wasn’t even a ‘scratch the surface’ type of different, but a complete and undeniable contrast. And yet somehow, they clicked.

They could live without each other. They both know that. Their development as people might have taken longer or a different course entirely, but it didn’t. Why waste time on hypotheticals, anyways? 

Akaashi’s internal monologue is broken by the door, once again. 

Bokuto grinned widely. “Mitsuki!” He shouted, jumping up from the couch and skidding into the entryway. 

“Aha! There’s our favorite little brother!” A hearty laugh replies.

Akaashi decides it would only be polite to greet them as well. He walks through the doorway, catching the eye of two girls- one of which is giving her younger brother a noogie. 

“Oho? Who’s this?” The shorter one asks. She’s still tall, but shorter than Akaashi. She has the wild streaks in her hair, like her little brother and mother, and is a bit muscular. Perhaps she also plays a sport?

“You must be Mitsuki? My name is Akaashi Keiji.” He nods, also bowing a bit.

The woman snorts, before slapping him on the back. “There’s no need to be so formal, kid. But yeah, you got it right!” 

The tallest of the siblings pipes up from the back. “You probably already know, from mister blabbermouth over here-“ she pokes his side, earning a betrayed squeal- “I’m Tomko, the middle child. Nice ta’ meetcha.” 

“You guys always bully me!” Bokuto whines. “It’s either that or babying me. I’m old and wise now, you know! 

He scrambles around for a comparison for a second, before proudly shouting;  
“Like an owl!”

His older sisters both stare at him, dumbfounded, before bursting into laughter. 

“Okay, now you guys are just being mean.” Bokuto moodily mumbles. 

Akaashi finds himself hiding a smile behind a fist. It’s not that he isn’t taking him seriously, it was just such a strange analogy out of the blue.

“Noooooo, c’mon Owl-sama! Tell us yo- your wisdom!” Mitsuki wheezes.

“No! You don’t deserve it!” He pouts. 

Alright, so maybe it was just him- he did feel a little bad for his upperclassman, considering he sees that the teasing could feel patronizing, especially to Bokuto, who’s not taken seriously often. 

“Would you two like to sit with us in the living room?” Akaashi asks, successfully taking away the attention from Bokuto. 

“Pop’s not home yet, is he?” Mitsuki calls into the hallway. 

“Not yet, no!” Ayaka answers from the kitchen, cutting up vegetables. “Can you all please set the table?”

“‘Kay!” Tomoko yells back.

“Alright, ‘kaash! You can help if you want. I’ll show you around the kitchen cabinets.” Tomoko continues, hooking an arm around his shoulders. 

Both of his sisters are very casual, Akaashi noted. It wasn’t an awful thing, but it was a stark difference from what his own family taught him- formality and politeness. It wasn’t that they were cold or snobbish, it was just the way they thought everyone should act, and they tried projecting that onto their son. 

He did catch himself being judgmental at times, which scared him.

“So, you can take out the cups and chopsticks and spread 'em all out on the table. The chopsticks are here-“ she pulled open a drawer, showing all the utensils, including western utensils and the chopsticks. “-And the cups are here.” She pulls open a cabinet above, gesturing to the stemless wine glasses.

“Ah, okay.” 

He follows her lanky frame, holding two of the glasses carefully, before setting them down on the mahogany table. Each sibling takes turns going into the kitchen to pull out utensils, while Akaashi awkwardly follows them in, grabbing what he needs to acquire. After a few minutes, they’re finished with setting the table, and all they need to do is wait for Bokuto’s father to come home, and for Ayaka to finish cooking. 

Each of the Bokuto siblings stood next to each other, looking down proudly at the set table. Akaashi still wasn’t sure why this was happening but went with it regardless.

Bokuto looped an arm around Akaashi, and although he was used to him being tactile, it didn’t stop the fluttering in his chest and the red tint of his ears. 

He hopes Bokuro’s sisters don’t notice. 

“Well!” Mitsuki exclaims, slapping her brother’s back. “Why don’t you go help Mama in the kitchen, and we-” Both Bokuto’s sisters' eyes flitted mischievously to Akaashi. “-Can keep your cute little underclassman company!”

Bokuto looks like he was about to agree before he thought better of it and glowers at the two. “No, you guys have that look on your faces again… I just know it means trouble! You’ll try n’ corrupt him!” 

Akaashi blinks and leans back on one of the wooden chair backs. “I really doubt they could do that. It’s not like I’m a child, Bokuto-san.” he snarked. 

Bokuto’s eyes widen like dinner plates. ‘

Oh, maybe that was a little too sarcastic. I’m starting to sound like Tsukishima-kun. 

The older boy waved his hands frantically, not catching the dry joke. “Of course not! But you don’t know how evil they can get!”

“Koutauro! We’re your older sisters. We would never!” Tomoko interjects, raising a mock-offended hand to her sternum. 

“Well-”

“Koutauro!” Ayaka calls from the kitchen. “Can you please come help me chop these vegetables?” 

Bokuto’s head snaps to the doorway. “Uhm, okay!” he looks back at his two older sisters, eyes narrowed. 

He walks to the doorway before whipping around suddenly and making an ‘i’m watching you’ gesture, two fingers pointing from his eyes to his sisters, who are trying to innocently sit down. 

Tomoko angelically flutters her eyelashes. “Go help mama, brother dear~!” Bokuto glares in response before hearing his mother call for him again, but louder this time. Once he’s scrambled out of the room, Akaashi isn’t so sure he made the correct decision to stay with them both. 

They both slowly turn their heads toward him, and he feels trapped, sitting in the middle of the three chairs. 

“So.” Mitsuki grins, a devilish smirk making her way onto her face. “You’re the famous Akaashi, hmm?” 

She reminds him of Kuroo, at that moment. And not in a good way. 

He glances over to Tomoko, silently hoping she’d do something, but to his dismay, she’s also sporting a shit-eating grin. 

“We’ve noticed that you’re close with our darling little brother. Are you two, like, Boning?”

Akaashi gawks at her, horrified and red-faced.   
He definitely didn’t expect that, whatsoever. Honestly, Akaashi’s not even sure how she got to that conclusion, anyway.

After what feels like three years, he finally manages to sputter out a flustered; “Excuse me?!”   
He takes back his sarcastic remark. This was definitely a mistake. 

Mitsuki seems to take pity on him. “She meant, like, Dating. You two are too young for that, so I’d hope not.” she raises an eyebrow at Akaashi, as if challenging him to object. 

“I’m a good person. I don’t deserve this.” Akaashi whispers, staring holes into the plate before him. 

“Okay, but that doesn’t answer the question.” The Purple-haired girl replies, Clearly enjoying watching Akaasi suffer. 

Akaashi is pretty sure that this is what death feels like. He’s usually unflappable, barely ever flushing, and easily being able to keep his face controlled. However, while taken completely off guard, he has trouble maintaining the neutral facial expression and keeping thoughts to himself.

But can you really blame him? The two Bokuto sisters have somehow figured out his crush, insinuated he was having sex with his upperclassman, and made him feel completely exposed in a matter of three or four minutes. 

He takes in a deep breath, calming himself down a bit. Being flabbergasted and squirming wouldn’t help his case. 

“No. We’re not dating, or have we done… that.” He fiddles with his fingers, finding himself feeling a bit ashamed. Having his crushes’ two older sisters find out about his feelings was definitely embarrassing. “I really doubt I’ll ever tell him, though.” 

Mitsuki sighed. “Akaashi, I get the whole; ‘I'm scared of ruining our friendship because what if he hates me’ spiel-” She made air quotes. “-but you have to think better of our little bro. Honestly, I’m feeling kinda defensive for him. He’s kinda dense and not the best at schoolwork, but he’s not an idiot or a jerk.”

Akaashi shakes his head. “It’s not that. Well, I am scared it might become awkward, however my biggest concern is what will happen if he does accept.”

Tomoko cocks her head and crossed her arms. “Whaddya mean?” 

“I mean, He’s a third year, and I’m a second year. He’ll leave by the time I’m a third-year.” he sighs, picking at his cuticles. “Not only that, but he’s so talented and has so much potential…”  
He trails off and twists his ring and middle finger around his thumb and pointer.   
“He’s going to be off doing volleyball, you know? I just… I don’t want to get in the way of that.” 

Tomoko and Mitsuki look at each other behind Akaashi’s back. The older sister reaches over and gently rubs his back. “Hey.. c’mon… That’s not gonna happen. He can make time for two things. You might not be able to see him as often because of training, but he won’t forget about you or sacrifice volleyball.”

Tomoko gives his other shoulder a comforting squeeze.   
“Yeah… Y'know what? I know we just met, but... I really like ya, Akaashi. If you ever wanna talk, we’re here, kay? We know Kou better than anyone, so if you need reassurance or info about him, We’ll happily give it to you.” The lanky girl says soothingly. 

“...Thank you, Bokuto-san.” He whispers, a small- but genuine- smile forming on his face.

“Hey, None of that! Call us by our first names. It’ll get confusing, considering there are Four Bokuto-sans’ in the house.” Mitsuki chuckled, softly ruffling his hair. 

Akaashi finds himself grinning a bit. He was intimidated by them at first, and weary once they started implying things, but it seemed like they just liked to tease but were still as warm and kind as their brother. 

It seems to run in the family. 

The sweet moment is interrupted by Bokuto suddenly skidding into the room, checking on them all, simultaneously making each person’s heart stop for a moment. 

“Holy fuckgiN-?!” Tomoko Gasps As Akaashi’s hand flies to his chest in surprise. 

“Kou, I love you and how… excitable you are, but you’ve gotta stop running in the halls! I thought you learned your lesson last time?” Mitsuki whines, still trying to recover from the mini convulsion she had. 

“Sorry! I just wanted to make sure you two haven’t done anything with him... Kuroo was acting weird after he talked to you the first time he came over! I don’t wanna make it awkward…” 

“Yeah, well, Tetsu-Kun also calls me and Tomo Nee-chan, so we’re all fine and dandy now!”

Bokuto groans and plops down on the couch beside His oldest sister. “Yeah, but he’s known you two for almost three years now, AND you’ve influenced him into becoming evil!”

Tomoko gasps, draping her arm over her forehead in a mock-dramatic manner. “Tetsu-kun?! Evil?! My little angel would NEVER. You think far too little of us!” 

Akaashi quietly snorted. Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san was quite far from innocent. But it did make sense that they had similar manners, now. 

Yeah, Akaashi could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea what i'm doing but I hope this suffices as fluff or smthin idk

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing science homework that was long overdue and thought of this :)


End file.
